


Circles

by havesomemore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Image, Chubby Kink, Communication, Emotional Eating, F/M, Fat Anakin Is Hot, Fat Anakin Skywalker, Fat Sex, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader Loves Anakin With All Her Heart, Reader-Insert, Relationship Issues, Smut, Unconditional Love, Vaginal Fingering, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat admiration, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havesomemore/pseuds/havesomemore
Summary: Anakin’s mother died a while ago, and unfortunately he hasn’t been processing his grief very well. Instead of talking about his feelings, he’s elected to eat them... which, to his own dismay, has caused him to become significantly larger than he once was.You— his loving girlfriend— haven’t said anything to him about it at all yet, but now that he’s more than doubled his weight, you think that perhaps it might be time somebody openly acknowledged how dramatically his body has changed. You happen to absolutely love how fat he’s become, but you also know that Ani is sensitive... so, you try to be as kind as you can in addressing his physical transformation.Luckily for the both of you, kindness can take on many different forms.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this. It was intended to be a purely smutty one-shot, but more actual feelings worked their way into it than I first intended, so it’s getting told in two parts. 
> 
> It’s still fat porn, though, so under this new pseud it shall go.
> 
> Ani’s probably ~400lb/200kg here. So, he still moves around okay; he’s just super-duper chubby. 🤷

It happened before you knew it, and by the time you _had_ realized the full extent of what had occurred, it was too late— there wasn’t much which could immediately be done.

“You okay, Ani?” you asked.

“I’m fine,” he said a bit breathlessly, as he sat down heavily on the bed following his shower. “I guess doing that just takes a bit more out of me than it used to.”

Showering had started to rob Anakin of his breath just months ago, and really, you were only surprised that it hadn’t started happening sooner. Over the course of the past couple of years, your formerly-fit boyfriend just so happened to have gained a significant amount of weight. The change in his physique was substantial, and although it had happened relatively slowly (at least, it had seemed slow at first), it was now undeniable:

Anakin was incredibly fat.

“It’s alright,” you said kindly. “Take a minute to catch your breath.”

It had all started just after his mother had died. Her passing had been very sudden, and you knew that Anakin lamented not being able to help her, or say a proper ‘goodbye’. You’d tried to be there for him, but he hadn’t ever shown signs of wanting to talk about it. Instead, it seemed, he had simply begun to eat: Any kind of food at all, any time, any place; at first, you thought it was a relatively normal coping mechanism... but, of course, it had now ballooned (along with his body) into something else entirely.

Tonight he had gone for his shower not long after consuming a very generous take-away dinner, along with most of the cake you’d bought to go along with it. Not only was he as fat as he’d ever been, but he was freshly-stuffed, too. In spite of its obviousness, though, neither of you had brought up Anakin’s weight gain; not yet. It certainly didn’t bother you (in fact, you rather liked this ‘new look’ of his), but you hadn’t wanted to risk hurting his feelings any more than they’d already been hurt in the wake of losing his mom.

Now that mere showering had become a challenge for Ani, however, addressing the subject directly seemed inescapable.

Once he’d taken some time to gather himself, he looked up and said to you more earnestly than you were used to him saying much of anything, “...I guess I haven’t really been myself lately, have I?” Was he actually talking about his weight gain, though...? You couldn’t be sure, so you proceeded cautiously. Anakin could be very sensitive; hence, you supposed, his lack of enthusiasm for deep, emotional conversations.

“Well,” you said gently, “That depends on what you mean.” You sat down beside him on the edge of the bed.

“I mean— it’s just...” He sighed, and shook his head; looked down at his own vastly-protruding stomach. It covered most of his lap, and when he opened his legs, it couldn’t help but hang between them. You’d learned from watching him pile on so much weight that he tended toward carrying it in his stomach; Ani was so _round_. You loved to look at him this way, really, but since you feared he might not appreciate it himself, you always tried not to stare at him for too long.

Because he hadn’t let himself finish his own thought, you shifted a bit more closely to him and tried, “I know it can be hard for you to talk about things sometimes— but, I’d love to know what’s on your mind, Ani.”

He glanced over at you instead of down at his own body; he looked nervous. “I’ve been— well, I’ve been a bit fucked up since my mom... you know. _Died._ ”

He could barely bring himself to say out loud that she was gone. You knew she’d meant a lot to him, and you wished you could have made her death easier on him when it had first happened.

“I’ve... noticed,” you said cautiously. Then you observed as gently as you could, “She’s been gone a while, now.”

“Two years and three months,” he noted, as if he’d been counting the minutes since he’d lost her. “And... _fuck.”_ He looked down at himself again. “I guess I didn’t realize until now exactly how shitty a job I’d been doing of dealing with it.”

“I don’t think you’ve been doing _that_ badly,” you reassured him. Sure, he’d been eating a lot— but he hadn’t gone completely off-the-rails; not the way some people might have. You wished he’d talk to you more, but all things considered, he wasn’t doing altogether terribly.

He chuckled somewhat darkly and looked you in the eye. “You _can_ see me right now, can’t you?”

You shrugged. “You’re as handsome to me as you’ve ever been,” you said, and that was the truth. He really was just as lovely now that he was likely the heaviest person you’d ever met as he had been when you’d first moved in with him. 

“You don’t have to lie to me, you know,” he informed you. “I know I’ve... well, kind of screwed myself, here.”

“I wouldn’t exactly say that,” you told him carefully, as you finally allowed your eyes to travel up and down the length of his body as slowly as you wanted to let them.

“What _would_ you say, then?” Gingerly, he touched his own belly. “It didn’t really occur to me until that shower...” he trailed off again; sighed once more.

You placed your own hand atop his. “You’ve put on a little weight, that’s all,” you finally said to him. It was a relief. “It isn’t the end of the world, you know.”

“‘A little’,” he mocked. “I’m never going to look the same again.”

“...Would that _necessarily_ be so bad?” you asked tentatively. It wouldn’t be for you, you thought. The more you looked at his body the way he’d rendered it, the more you appreciated every fresh roll and lump of fat.

“What are you talking about?” He seemed genuinely confused. Now it was your turn to look away, albeit only briefly. 

“I... really like the way you look now, Ani,” you admitted to him, and you hoped he would take your revelation well.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he said incredulously. “I just got all huffy having a _shower_. I’m a goddamn blimp.”

“You’re perfect,” you corrected him, before offering, “I could help you in the shower next time,” with another shrug. You just wanted him to feel better— not only about his grief more generally, but about himself, right in this moment. Feeling ashamed was not going to help him, but your own unfettered love of both him and his body might be able to... even if he still wasn’t ready to talk about his loss. Perhaps— if he felt loved— he soon would be.

“You wouldn’t want to do that,” he insisted.

“Sure I would. I’d help you with _anything_ , Anakin.” You weren’t lying— you really did love him. Loving his new fat, too, was just an added bonus.

“Even... _this?_ ” And he took a great handful of himself from the bottom part of his enormous stomach and gave himself a shake. You felt yourself start to throb between your legs as you watched. You felt a little bit ashamed... but, what was really wrong with enjoying every part of someone you loved?

”Especially that,” you confirmed. “Will you let me show you?” It was worth a shot. You and Ani hadn’t been intimate for a while, frankly, and you could only assume that his obvious insecurity about his growing body had been the primary culprit behind that lack of closeness. You wished you’d told him sooner that you didn’t mind how he looked now.

“I— what do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” you said, “that I want you to lay down for me and let me show you just how much I love you. _All_ of you, inside and out.” You realized that you should have been doing this all along... but, Ani’s lack of willingness to communicate had been compounded over time by your own nervousness in regard to upsetting him. You realized that you had both been going around in useless circles... but what better time to fix that than right now?

“...Okay,” he ceded. He sounded fearful, but there was an old, familiar note of excitement in his voice; it was so distinct that you’d have known it anywhere... no matter how long it had been.

He followed your instruction and lay back on the bed, then. It was delightful to watch him; he moved exquisitely. His body, too, was flawless... and besides that, it had been so long since he’d last presented himself to you this way that you found you were hungrier for him right now than you could ever remember being.

You placed your hands on Anakin very gratefully, and began the slow and gentle process of showing him just how perfect to you he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much nicer than what happens to his body in canon.
> 
> Fat Anakin x anyone is my OTP. 
> 
> ❤️


	2. Chapter 2

It had been so long since Ani had let you touch him this way that you could hardly control your excitement. He was so warm; he’d always been warm, and you had missed it very much. You told him so as you hastily shed your own clothes (Anakin, luckily, was already undressed; he’d just had a shower, after all), and resumed putting your hands on him.

“What are you doing?” he asked nervously, as you dragged your palm down his chest and over the creamy, smooth spread of his fattened stomach.

“Enjoying you,” you said. “I told you— _I missed this.”_

He shifted uncomfortably; gazed up at you skeptically. “I don’t really understand,” he confessed.

“Do you realize how long it’s been since we did this?” you asked him. It had been months; nearly a year, in fact. How could you not have wanted to touch him this way after so much time had passed?

“Yeah, but... well, I thought—”

“What did you think?”

“...I thought you wouldn’t _want_ to touch me like this,” he said. Fear and sadness swirled around together in his eyes; it made you sad, too, to know that he’d really thought you might not want him... especially at a time when he’d already been in pain.

“I always want to touch you, Ani. The only reason I didn’t for so long was because I was afraid of hurting you. I didn’t want to pressure you; not after what you’d just gone through with your mom.” You leaned down to start to kiss his chest; it seemed like _forever_ since you had kissed his chest. It felt different, now; he’d never been so soft— you absolutely loved it. 

“ _Ah!_ ” He jumped; it was clear he’d become unused to this. That made you feel guilty, but also motivated you to continue. You were never going to make the mistake of letting Anakin think that he was anything less than beautiful ever again. When he’d recovered from being surprised, he told you in a voice which still wavered fearfully, “I- I thought you would think I was... disgusting. I d-didn’t think—”

 _”I’m so sorry, Ani,”_ you interrupted him. “I should have been showing you all along that you were still perfect to me.” You lifted your head from his chest and looked at his face; moved up the bed so that you could kiss the side of his mouth. His lips hadn’t changed a bit; however, now the rest of him happened to be just as soft as they were. You felt so lucky to have him like this.

Before he could say anything else (you didn’t want him arguing with you about his own attractiveness), you planted another gentle kiss onto him; this time, you prodded at those gorgeous lips of his with your tongue. With a slight bit of hesitation, he opened them up to you; let you snake your way into his mouth for the first time in what felt like far too long.

He still tasted like the cake he’d eaten earlier in the evening.

As you kissed him with a quickly-growing passion, you continued to run your hand over his skin. You were determined to once again get him used to being touched the way you had always loved to touch him. You squeezed his chest; he jumped, and moaned into you. Maybe he wasn’t used to having breasts (or having them squeezed), but he did not appear to mind the attention you were affording them right now.

Happily, you let your fingers explore their way down his torso after you’d given each of his nipples a loving tweak. You traced lines into his big, beautiful belly; stopped to caress it in various places as he writhed about on his back. He surely didn’t mean to jiggle, but he did, and you’d never felt anything so lovely before in your life. You’d also never had the pleasure of being quite _this_ close to a man who was as large as Ani was right now; everything about it felt heavenly.

After softly probing the depth of his navel with your thumb (he’d whined and jumped as your nail had gently scratched the inside of it), you ran your hand along the bottom of his stomach. He’d grown very wide; you grabbed the same spot by which he’d gripped himself earlier and shook the bottom of his belly for yourself. You’d not previously been fortunate enough to hold so much of a person’s exquisite fat in your hand before.

He broke your kiss with a gasp. “You _like_ that?”

“Of course I like that; it’s perfect, just like you.” You gave him an extra squeeze, as if to demonstrate.

“...I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, which wasn’t the response you were quite expecting. “I’m _so_ sorry for being so fucking stupid; I should have known.” He sounded like he might be about to cry; added in barely a whisper, “I should have trusted you to keep loving me, and I don’t know why the fuck I didn’t.”

“It’s okay,” you told him emphatically. _”It’s okay.”_

You let your hand continue its journey, then. As your fingertips trailed down one of his thighs, you leaned back in so that you could kiss his jaw; nip gently at some of the new fat under his chin, too. He made a sound you hadn’t heard for a long while; when you registered it, it was unbearably tempting. You shifted; rubbed a slow, suggestive circle into the cushiony softness of the mound of flesh which had begun to envelop the base of his cock. When he didn’t object to that, you gripped the portion of his erection that still stuck out; pressed your hand down into the lovely pad of fat threatening to swallow it up. Ani, happily for you, still seemed to absolutely love it when you pumped his dick... even if you did have to dig a little more deeply for it than you used to.

You looked at his face to ensure that he was still enjoying your touch; it seemed he was, although his cheeks were tinged pink. “Is this alright?” you asked him, as you ran your thumb across the tip of his leaky hard-on. 

He hesitated before telling you, “...It’s incredible— I love it. I just— I’m sorry it’s not—”

You got the distinct feeling that he was about to apologize again for the way his body had changed in response to his grieving, and so you interrupted him once more. _”Shh._ I already told you that I think you’re perfect, and I meant it.” You thought for a second. “I know— I’ll prove it to you. Here.”

You reluctantly let go of his cock so that you could move to stand on your knees; make your pussy available for him to appreciate with his fingers. He did, and the sensation was so striking that you couldn’t help but buck your hips into his hand. When he pulled his digits away, a long and sticky tendril of your desire for him went along with them. He stared at his newly-wet fingers; appeared downright shocked. You wished he weren’t so taken aback.

“See?” you asked. “Do you see what you still do to me?” You leaned down, and placed a hand on the side of his face. _”I love you, Anakin._ Nothing could ever make me stop... and I’m the one who should be sorry for letting you forget that.” Again, you’d never repeat that mistake— ever.

He still sounded on the verge of tears, but he smiled anyway. “Thank you,” he said. “I love you, too; I love you more than anything. I was just so fucking scared that I was going to lose you. _I can’t lose you._ ”

“You’ll never lose me,” you promised him. “I’ll always be here.”

Neither of you said anything else after that; you didn’t need to use any more words. You let him finger you while you turned around to get a taste of his cock; you’d missed that, too. You used one hand to push down on his fat-pad so that your mouth could work more effectively; the other went back to caressing his belly. His own movements were tentative at first, but soon he was expertly rubbing your clit, and pushing his digits into you as eagerly as ever.

Since it _had_ been so long, it didn’t take either one of you an especially long time to succumb to the other’s attention. Soon, you heard him half-stifle a yell and felt his hard-on pulse in your mouth; at almost the same moment, your own breath caught in your throat and you knew you had gushed unreservedly into his hand. He burst onto the back of your tongue in return; when he did, you closed your eyes and savoured him. Anakin had always tasted fantastic.

You rearranged yourself as soon as you were sure you were both finished, and met him at the head of the bed. He remained on his back, and so you draped your arm over his ample stomach as you settled; he didn’t flinch, or protest. You rested your head on his shoulder, too; went back to kissing the extra flesh beneath his chin. He closed his eyes happily and simply enjoyed your touch, just the way he always used to. It made you feel wanted, needed, and wholly loved all at the same time; you hoped it made Ani feel like that as well.

If the expression of sheer contentment on his face was anything to go by, you supposed that it must have.

Maybe, you reflected, Ani had assumed that he’d lost the only person who could love him unquestioningly when his mother had died; that there was no one else in existence who would care for him without restraint or qualification. You were happy and very thankful to have taken the opportunity to show him he’d been wrong about that; perhaps, now, he would be less fearful when it came to sharing his own thoughts and feelings. 

More than anything else in the world, you wanted Anakin to understand that you would always, _always_ be there for him... no matter what happened, and— of course— no matter what he looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, that’s better. 💕


End file.
